


perfect is just a word.

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: You are my home - AL&AW [4]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Care, F/F, Love, Married Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), soft lesbians, vintage lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Ann has locked herself away in tears, Marian goes to fetch Anne Lister, can Anne help her wife through this difficult time?
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: You are my home - AL&AW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528601
Kudos: 30





	perfect is just a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: AW: "I will never be perfect! not for you not for anyone!" AL: “Darling, perfect is just a word. Perfection is impossible and chasing after it will lead you nowhere. Just do your best and accept that the result is good.”
> 
> Sorry I wrote this late at night, so is probs shite... but enjoy!

Ann had been crying on and off all day. It wasn’t a good day, she had locked herself away in a cupboard under the stairs, with a couple of blankets and a cushion so she could just cry and sleep.

Aunt Anne had attempted to retrieve her niece’s wife, but to no avail, so she sent Marian into town, to tell her niece what had happened.

Anne frowned looking at her sister in the eye “What do you mean she’s locked herself away?”

“Well we were talking about out mother and I asked her about hers-”

“You idiot. I told you, it’s the anniversary of her mother's death today. She's going to be in a state, I need to get home now. Come on.” Anne grabbed her sister by the arm pulling her into a carriage.

It wasn’t long before the arrived home, Anne threw her hat on the hat stand along with her cane and took off her coat, hanging it up, before going to the cupboard where her Aunt was, on the outside still trying to coax Ann out.

Aunt Anne and Marian went through to the dinning room to let the two women sort out the situation.

“Ann?” Anne knocked gently “Let me in, please?” Anne was gentle in her tone.

“Go away.”

“Darling? Please let me in? We can just sit?” Anne suggested.

Anne heard movement, but she heard sniffles too but the door was opened, and Anne climbed in, shutting the door again, both the women lay down, and Ann curled into her wife, hiding her face in her Anne’s chest.

“What’s going on?” Anne questions, running her fingers gently through the blonde curls of her wife.

“Nothing…” Ann whimpered.

“Ann.”

“Fine…” Ann lifted her head up so she was looking her wife in the eyes “I will never be perfect! not for you not for anyone!” 

Anne sighed, not taking her eyes off her wife, and holding Ann’s face gently in her hands. “Darling, perfect is just a word. Perfection is impossible and chasing after it will lead you nowhere. Just do your best and accept that the result is good.”

“You always know exactly what to say… I’m sorry for bringing you home-”

“Nonsense. I would come home every time, to make sure you were okay. I love you Mrs Lister. I love you, don’t ever forget that.”


End file.
